Since I Found You
by biiankah
Summary: Clary Fray is eager to begin her freshmen year of college stressed free and single. But when she meets a gold-haired beauty with the name of Jace Wayland, will her hopes soon be dashed? Clary x Jace. Minor side pairings. All normal. Slightly OoC.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! Wanted to write something involving Clary and Jace and this is the start of what I got.  
Cassandra Clare owns The Mortal Instruments series. **

**Enjoy!**

Clary watched as the leaves flew off the ground. She saw how they jumped and danced as if they had something to celebrate. She let her pencil sweep across her sketch book. Tracing the lines of the golden leaves carefully. She felt the wind brush her face, making her hair whip across her cheek. It obscured her vision for a moment before she finally chose to tie her copper curls into a loose knot. She watched as the trees swayed in the distance.

Distance.

That's the last thing Clary had said to her boyfriend-of-the-time before she slammed the door to their small apartment behind her. She had made it to the small coffee shop they used to always go to. It was a minutes' walk away from their apartment, the main reason they decided to rent it in the first place. She had turned around, hoping to find her boyfriend's dark tousled hair blowing around in the breeze or his perfect smile playing at the corners of his mouth. But there was nothing. Not a single sign to show that he even cared enough to chase after her. Pathetic. The word echoed around in her head. Pathetic of her to even want him to follow her! She pushed the awful memory of their breakup aside and felt her pencil still gliding across the page. She stared down at the picture. What was meant to be a cluster of golden leaves soaring into the sky turned into the face of Sebastian.  
Her ex-boyfriend.

"Ugh," Clary groaned, ripping the page from her sketch book and crumpling it up between her fingers.  
"Get your shit together, Clary." She mumbled the words to herself. She had dumped Sebastian over a month ago, why was it so hard to forget him? A whole month! Sebastian had most likely moved on. Scratch that, he had definitely moved on. Clary sucked in a deep breath before deciding she needed to get some caffeine in her system. And soon. She tucked her sketch book and pencils into her black messenger bag before retreating from the park bench she had previously occupied.

"Hey," A voice called from behind her. She quickly turned in hopes of finding Sebastian with his well-written apology. But no, instead a boy with golden hair and striking eyes to match was standing before her.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were- um, somebody else," The boy muttered. He looked about 19, 20, around Clary's age. She had never seen him amongst the crowd in the halls of St. Xavier's, her old high school she had graduated from. On second thought, Clary had never seen this boy anywhere around Manhattan. Surely she would have remembered _that._

"No big deal, you must have me confused with another dashing red head." _Where did that come from?_ Cammie screamed mentally. She watched as the boy slowly looked up. He had small smirk plastered across his face. Clary could almost feel the butterflies beating inside her stomach.

"Don't think so, pretty sure I'd never get you mixed up with somebody else." He smiled, that was it, Clary couldn't just feel the butterflies in her stomach, she could feel them fluttering around into her throat.

"I'm Jace." The boy nodded. He extended his hand out before Clary shook it in confirmation.

"Clary."

"Is that short for Clarissa?" Jace asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, kind of old fashioned but I guess that's what you get when your parents are into that stuff."

"Ha, tell me about it. Both my mum and dad are historians; they came to New York for the 'vast knowledge seeping inside the walls of the buildings'." Jace smiled.

"Wow, that's awesome. You just decided to come along for the ride?" Clary tried her best to hide her deep interest in this boy.

"That and I just got accepted into Juilliard. Plus I have some friends around here, so you know; I won't be a complete loner." Jace gave a small laugh. Clary couldn't help but bit her bottom lip. Even his laugh had that throaty, rugged, sexiness to it.

"Juilliard? Are you serious? I go there!" Clary couldn't help but give a little jump. She didn't know what exactly was making her act this way, but she was guessing it was dressed in a pair of sneakers and a leather jacket.

"That's so cool. Well what do you know, I've been here for almost 3 days and I've already made a friend." Jace mocked, "I mean an _actual_ native."

Clary playfully punched Jace's shoulder, "You said you have friends from around here."

"I do, but I met most of them back home. There all here for the colleges too I guess." Jace added, "And the whole 'city that never sleeps' thing."

Clary couldn't stop the smile spreading across her face. She had known the guy for 2 minutes and she was already melting under his gaze.

"So do you live on campus?" Jace asked.

"Uhh, I guess I will be now." Clary mumbled, clearly thinking of Sebastian and their used-to-be shared apartment.

"I think I will be too. I love my parents and all, but living under the same roof with them again, no thanks." Jace laughed.

Clary nodded in agreement. She was planning on moving in with her mother, Jocelyn and her new husband, Luke, since the whole apartment thing with Sebastian didn't work out, but Clary had something to prove. She had already gotten accepted in Juilliard which was huge, but she also wanted to be independent. Starting with her living arrangements.

"So, I guess I'll see you at school?" Jace raised his eyebrows at Clary.

"Definitely." Clary nodded.

Jace flashed an award winning smile in Clary's direction and jogged off towards the park gates.

Clary could almost feel the wind rushing out of her lungs. She clutched her messenger back tightly and strode away. She felt the heat rise up to her cheeks and for once in a long time, she felt that tingling sensation all over.

**Author's Notes: So how are we liking it? Good? Bad? Am I wasting my time? Please feel free to leave a review; I would love to hear some feedback. Thank you so much for reading (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Hey guys, so for those of you who didn't get it, which I hope would be none of you, Sebastian and Clary are NOT siblings in this story. I do not roll like that so yeah, I hope that made the story clearer to those of you who were unsure. Also, I know Juilliard isn't a visual arts school but I thought it went into the story so well so yeah (:**

**Cassandra Clare owns The Mortal Instruments series.**

**Enjoy! (:**

Chapter Two

Clary pushed open the door to her favourite diner in Manhattan, Taki's. She had always gone there after a long day at school or to meet up with one of her friends. Like she was now. She had received a call from one of her good friends, Maia Roberts, who she had known since their freshmen year in high school. Maia had practically screamed into the mouthpiece, claiming she had super-awesome-mega-tastic news to share.

Clary loved Taki's for their coffee and coconut pancakes. She also liked that Taki's had that whole 'old diner' vibe going for it. It looked like somewhere the cast of _Grease_ constantly ate at; from the black and white checkered tiles to the plush red booths. She let the smell of bacon waft into her nose as she stepped inside. She scanned the seats for Maia and eventually found her at the back of the diner.

"Hey," Clary smiled as she sat across from Maia in the small booth.

"Hey! I'm so glad you made it," Maia said enthusiastically.

"Anything for my Maia," Clary laughed, "So what's the great news?"

Maia gave a small smile and immediately lifted her left hand up to meet her eyes.  
"Oh crap, I think I have something in my eye," Maia complained and that's when Clary noticed the golden ring glistening on Maia's fourth finger.

"Oh my-Maia, is this for real?" Clary's eyes widened, her hand shot for Maia's while she scrutinized the band of gold wrapped around Maia's finger.

"Yes, I know it's so crazy right, but Jordan was so romantic about it," Maia explained as she motioned to her ring.

"Your right, it's crazy." Clary agreed, "Your 19. _19 _Maia, you've hardly lived your life!"

"I know that Clary, and I'm ready to live the rest of my life, just with Jordan." Maia confirmed.

"What about the costs? Your piggy bank won't cut it." Clary argued.

"I talked to my parents and their willing to pay for the expenses of the wedding, just as long as I'm serious about it." Maia answered.

"And are you? Absolutely serious about this?" Clary asked.

"Of course I am Clary, I wouldn't be wearing this ring if I wasn't. Just please, please be happy for me Clary. I don't think I can do this if you're not on board."

Maia gave Clary a pleading look, her brown eyes wide and pushing Clary to agree. Clary sucked in a deep breath and exhaled noisily, "Of courseeeee I'm on board Maia, you and Jordan are a match made in heaven and if you're completely serious about marrying him now, I'm going to support you through it all." Clary said thoughtfully.

"Clary thank-you so much. You seriously are the greatest friend I could ever have, which reminds me, I also wanted to ask you if you would give me the pleasure of being my Maid of Honour?" Maia smiled eagerly.

"Are you serious? Yes, a million yes's!" Clary gasped, "So have you told Simon?"

Simon was the other member of their trio. He was the Gordo to their Lizzie and Miranda. He was their much needed brother and at times overpowering mother.

"Not yet, I invited him down here but he couldn't come," Maia said sadly.

"Let me guess, he's studying?" Clary laughed.

"Worse. Dungeons and Dragons with his band." Maia answered.

The two laughed for a moment before Maia added, "So how's Juilliard treating you?"

"Good, great actually. I'm going to be moving into the dorms soon which should be fun." Clary said.

"Any guys?" Maia asked deviously.

"No," _Well that wasn't the complete truth,_ Cammie thought. She had met Jace…

"No," Cammie said firmly, "Nothing."

Maia raised a suspicious eyebrow at Clary, "There's something you're not telling me, I can feel it."

"What are you talking about? I'm telling you the truth. If I even had a small fraction of a love life I would keep you posted, but as for now you're going to have to listen to my rants on the majestic creature that is Joshua Hutcherson." Clary laughed.

"Oh please," Maia rolled her eyes, "I'm okay thanks."

The two spent the next few minutes laughing and sipping on their coffees that must have somehow arrived when they were discussing the new name Simon's band had finally agreed on, Millennium Lint. Eventually Maia's phone lit up and jived across the table.

"It's Jordan; he wants to discuss some wedding plans already," Maia smiled, "He is such a girl at times."

Clary laughed at the mental image of Jordan deciding on either teal or aqua for the colour of their drapes. Maia got up from her seat and Clary soon followed.

"Thank you, for everything Clary. You are far too amazing." Maia complimented.

"I know," Clary gave a sly wink and gave her best friend a hug, "Tell Jordan I said congratulations."

"Will do," Maya nodded and was soon out the door and walking towards her car parked across the road. Clary checked her watch, 11:46. She had to go to Jocelyn and Luke's house to pick up her things so she could finally move into her dorm on campus.

Clary slipped out of the diner and began to walk to her bike locked up near the emergency generator. Clary didn't have a car because a) she could nowhere near afford one and b) she preferred biking around Manhattan because it apparently gave her hair that 'windblown look'. She unlocked her black and gold Nike and pedalled down the path to her mother and stepfather's house. It was well out of the city but Clary was used to the long distance.

When Clary finally saw the cobble path leading to their door she hopped of her bike and pulled out her keys from her hoodie.

"Clary?" Jocelyn called from down the hall.

"Hey mum," Clary replied as she shut their wooden door behind her.

"We're in the kitchen sweetie!" Jocelyn announced. Clary padded down the hallway, passing pictures of her as a toddler, Jocelyn and Luke's wedding day and other family memories.

"Clare bear! You're home" Jocelyn squeeled as she wrapped Clary in a tight hug.

"Yeah mum, don't you remember? You and Luke were going to help me move in," Clary replied.

"Of course we remembered Clary, but are you sure you want to live on campus? I mean you have to deal with all those noisy parties and roomates…" Luke trailed off.

"Luke, these are my college years, meaning these are the years where I glow brightly." Clary joked.

"Alright, well just so you know, your mother and I would always be delighted if you wanted to ever move back in with us." Luke added.

"Thank you." Clary nodded, "So are we doing this thing or not?"

/

"Okay, so are you _sure_ this is how you want it?" Luke asked once more, motioning to Clary's dresser.

"Yes, I promise," Clary laughed.

"Now your positive? Absolutely positive?" Luke asked finally.

Clary heaved a sigh, "Yes, I'm positive. Now thank you both for helping me move in."

"You're welcome sweetie, is this all?" Jocelyn asked.

"About, I have a few more boxes but it's just some small things." Clary shrugged.

"Alright Clary, well Luke and I have to go, but call us if anything happens." Jocelyn said as she embraced Clary in another hug.

"Bye guys," Clary forced out of her trampled lungs.

"Bye kiddo!" Luke called as he closed the door behind him.

_Finally,_ Clary thought, _some alone time. _She glanced at the black and white clock hanging above her door. It was 2:05 and her roommate still hadn't shown up. Clary wondered what she would be like. Was she a party animal? Or a complete bookworm? Clary didn't even know what she wanted her roommate to be like. She opened up the brown cardboard box on her bed and took out some photo frames of her family and friends. She picked up one of her, Maia and Simon at an underage club downtown called Pandemonium. They were only 16 at the time but they still managed to have fun. Their hair was damp with sweat from all the dancing and their tongues dyed a distinguished purple from the drinks they had.

Clary awoke from her reverie by a knock at her door. She assumed it was either Jocelyn or Luke forgetting something or even her roommate who accidently locked herself out. Clary stumbled off the bed and opened her door.

"Hey," Jace smiled.

"Uh- hi," Clary replied with wide eyes. She was not expecting that.

"You seem surprised to see me," Jace asked quizzically.

"No, not surprised at all. Come in," Clary opened the door wider and stepped aside to make room for him.

"I saw a lady that looked just like you but older leaving so I assumed it was your mother," Jace explained, "I take it I was right."

"Yeah, you were." Clary smiled.

"Have you met your roommate yet?" Jace asked, scanning the small dorm.

"Surprisingly no, for all I know she could have 8 eyes and tentacles." Clary joked.

"I would hope not," Jace smiled, "Mine's chill. He knows what a shower is and we have the same taste in music so there must be a God."

Clary gave a small laugh. She wondered if her roommate would be chill. What if she was the complete opposite? What if she was rude and inconsiderate and-

"You're thinking too hard." Jace interrupted.

"What?" Clary asked dazed.

"You were scrunching your forehead and biting your lip." Jace analysed. Clary felt her cheeks turn a deep crimson. She bowed her head, hoping to navigate Jace's attention elsewhere.

"Don't be embarrassed, it's the simple signs." Jace shrugged.

"You sound like you know a lot about this stuff?" Clary asked quizzically.

"Maybe I do, look there was an actual reason I came here." Jace confirmed.

"And what might that be?" Clary asked.

"I came to ask if you wanted to go get a bite to eat," Jace smiled.

"That sounds very appealing. Yes, where are we going?" Clary asked as she grabbed her coat from her closet.

"This little diner I found not far from here, Taki's I think it's called, anyway you ready?" Jace called.

Clary could not believe her luck. "Yeah, I'm ready." She smiled.

**Author's Notes: So hopefully the real stuff will start happening soon-ish but thank you so much for reading! Please leave me a review, I would love to hear your comments on the story thus far. Have a great day! (:**

**-Biiankah**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Greetings and salutations! So in the previous chapters I made a few mistakes of messing up Clary's name with another character in my other fanfic, Cammie. Sorry if I confused you, their names are so similar. **

**Cassandra Clare owns The Mortal Instruments.**

**Enjoy (:**

Chapter Three

Clary turned the key to her small dorm. Once inside she collapsed on her bed, her copper hair spilling out around her. She turned to check the small clock hanging on her wall. It was nearing 8 o'clock and Clary was all tuckered out. She had spent the majority of the evening with Jace.

"Jace," Clary mumbled. She liked the way his name rolled of her tongue, like it belonged there. What an evening the two had. Clary lay back against her pillows and tried to recall her night.

"_The burger and fries thanks," Jace had pointed at his menu._

_The waitress was a young girl, maybe early 20s. Her shiny name badge read: Kaelie. Clary had remembered her from the several times she had come here. Kaelie's hair was dyed different colours that somehow made her blue eyes stand out even more. She wore a black leather mini with a pair of ripped fishnets. She had on platform boots that made Clary think she'd transported back in time. If she remembered Clary she did a good job of not showing it. But that was maybe on the account of Jace. The waitress kept on giggling at him and letting him ogle at her chest. Gross. She was obviously hitting on him. But could Clary blame her?_

"_What about you Clary?" Jace asked suddenly, "Don't tell me, a nice garden salad perhaps?"_

_Clary let out a laugh, "Perhaps not, I'll have the same as him, thank you." _

_The waitress quickly scribbled something down on her notebook and hurried off, swaying her hips a bit too much if you ask Clary._

"_Wow, an actual girl that's not afraid to eat, I thought your kind didn't exist." Jace mocked._

"_We're endangered so you better lay off," Clary answered._

"_Well if you ask me, I'm glad your different compared to other girls," Jace shrugged, "Every time I take a girl out to dinner, she gets the healthiest thing on the menu and continues to stare at my meal from across the table, I get it, I'm an attractive man but is it so much to ask that I eat my meal in peace without the prying eyes of the majority of the female population?" Jace asked._

"_Majority of the female population? Jace are you telling me you've dated 4, 000, 000, 000 people?" Clary raised an eyebrow._

"_Well not exclusively, but yes. Give or take a few million." Jace nodded._

_Before Clary could reply, Kaelie returned with two plates of burgers and fries. She placed Clary's in front of her then pushed her chest forward as she set Jace's down._

"_Enjoy!" Kaelie said huskily as she skipped away from their table._

"_Some girls are so obvious," Clary shook her head in disbelief._

"_What are you talking about?" Jace asked, in between bites of his burger._

"_That Kaelie girl, she was totally flirting with you," Clary motioned to the waitress who was now behind the counter. Jace followed Clary's gaze and gave a small chuckle._

"_Really?" Jace asked._

"_You're kidding, right? Clary laughed, "She was practically dangling her feminism in front of you."_

"_I thought all girls were like that." Jace said shocked._

"_Am I like that?" Clary leant her elbows on the table. If Jocelyn was there, she would have definitely let out a small gasp at Clary's poor table manners._

_Jace stopped eating and copied Clary's actions. Pressing his elbows on the table._

"_No, you are not Clarissa. You are most definitely different." Jace stated._

_Clary let a small smile grace her lips. _

"_You know what, I'm stuffed. Let's go." Jace nodded as he stepped out of the booth. Clary looked up and saw that Jace's plate was completely empty. How had he eaten so quickly? Clary had barely managed 5 bites._

"_Alright, let's go," Clary picked up her coat and followed Jace outside._

Clary let her memory get fuzzy as she sat up on her bed. _Damn Jace_, she cursed mentally. How was it that she had managed to have such a great night with Jace, the mysterious hottie, when she could barely keep her eyes open with her best friends? Clary let her mind wander back to her night with him.

"_Jeez, how did it get so cold?" Clary shivered as she wrapped her coat tightly around her body._

"_Here," Jace stopped walking for a minute to remove his own coat and place it around Clary's shoulders._

"_Are you joking? You'll freeze Jace!" Clary stated._

"_Sexiness courses through my veins, Clary. That would never happen," Jace smiled as he continued walking down the path._

_Clary rolled her eyes and caught up to him. "So where are we off to now?" she asked._

"_You'll see," Jace smiled deviously as he led Clary around a corner._

"_The park?" Clary's eyes widened, "Are you insane? We'll get mugged!" It was nearing 5 o'clock and the sky had already managed to turn a deeper shade of blue._

"_That's what I'm here for," Jace said as he pulled Clary closer._

"_I'm serious Jace, we're going to die." Clary informed him._

_Jace stopped walking towards the park gates and turned to face Clary. He let out a small chuckle, "Clary, I swear on my life supply of playboy magazines that you will not be dying tonight."_

"_Please do not compare my lifespan to your playboy magazines." Clary shook her head slightly._

"_C'mon," Jace smiled as he pulled Clary towards the gates._

_She allowed him to lead her forward. It was only when Clary was a metre away from the worn out sign that she noticed the park. It was the same park her and Jace had first met._

"_I see the gears turning in your pretty little head," Jace pointed at Clary's forehead._

"_This is the park we met each other at," Clary spoke slowly, "Why would you bring me here?"_

"_All in good time, grasshopper," Jace said, "Now are we actually going to ever go inside?" _

_Clary reluctantly followed Jace behind the iron stands. She could see the dim light posts up ahead._

"_Wise choice," Jace smiled._

"_Can we just hurry please? I can practically feel my purse and keys being grabbed off me." Clary hunched._

"_No need to worry, we're here." Jace stopped in his tracks to point at a small cart in front of them._

"_Ice-cream? On a night like this?" Clary asked as looked up at the menu of different flavours._

"_Don't knock it 'till you've tried it," Jace pointed out as he rung the small bell on the counter. Suddenly, a small man appeared in sight._

"_Ah, hello, hello," The small man praised as he noticed the two._

"_Hello, great weather isn't it?" Jace asked the man._

"_Fantastic! So what'll it be?" The small man flashed a smile at them both._

"_I'll get the usual, thanks Jimmy," Jace ordered._

"_Cookies & Cream with a flake coming right up, and for the young lady?" The man looked expectantly at Clary._

"_Uh, I'll have the strawberry raspberry ripple thank you," Clary pointed out._

"_Certainly, just a moment," The small man disappeared to the side and soon returned. He handed Clary her ice-cream and Jace his._

"_Thanks Jimmy," Jace said as he placed a 10 dollar bill on the counter. _

"_You're a very lucky lady," Jimmy added to Clary. She looked up with a confused expression._

"_I don't see many girls walking into here at this hour with a strong man by their side," Jimmy nodded._

"_That's what I've been telling her, Jim," Jace shrugged._

_Clary smiled, "I just hope his bite is bigger than his bark," She felt Jace's body gyrate with laughter._

"_Good night Jimmy," Jace chorused as he led Clary to a nearby park bench before she could add anything else._

"_So? How great is this ice-cream?" Jace nodded._

"_Your right, it's pretty good." Clary shrugged mockingly._

"_That's because you got raspberry, you have to try this at least once in your life," Jace lifted a spoonful of his cookies & cream and Clary let it enter her mouth._

"_Wow, okay that was crazy delicious!" Clary agreed as she swallowed._

"_I told you. See you should always trust a handsome man when he talks ice-cream." He pointed out to her._

_Clary spent a few seconds watching a moth jump around a lamppost. _

"_So is this where you lure all the girls?" Clary smiled as she licked her ice-cream._

"_I can truthfully say no to that." Jace confirmed, leaning back on the bench._

"_You're lying," Clary laughed._

"_No I promise you I'm not. I haven't found a girl worthy enough of coming to my sacred spot." He stated._

"_So I'm worthy enough?" She asked._

"_Looks like,"_

"_And how am I worthy?"_

"_You're funny, witty, smart, pretty, you have the whole package." Jace pointed out. Did he just compliment Clary on, everything?_

_She let his words linger in the air for a moment. _

"_Well, that was very nice of you to say Jace." Clary commended. _

"_Anytime," He winked. _

Clary could almost taste the ice-cream. She stood up and began pacing the distance of her small room. Damn Jace and his perfect hair, and smile, and voice, and everything! Clary could not believe the way she was melting for him. She had met him 3 days ago!

"Get. A. Grip." Clary chanted quietly. No one was perfect. But Jace clearly was.

"No, he has to have some flaws. There is no way he doesn't," Clary shook her head and laid flat on her striped mat.

"_Here we are," Jace stopped as he motioned to Clary's dorm._

"_Looks like it," Clary stretched out._

"_Okay, well-"_

"_Thank you Jace." Clary spoke out._

"_I'm always committing great deeds; you'll have to be more specific," Jace smiled._

"_For dinner, for ice-cream, for everything." Clary answered, "I really enjoyed tonight."_

"_Your happiness is all I aim for, Clary," Jace smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed tonight."_

"_Before I forget," Clary slipped Jace's jacket from her body and handed it to him, "Thank you, again."_

"_Just being a gentleman,"_

_Clary felt a smile spread across her face. She reached up on her tiptoes a planted a feint kiss on Jace's cheek. _

_Jace stood shocked for a moment before regaining his posture and wit._

"_I was hoping for something a little more to the middle," Jace joked._

"_All in good time, grasshopper." Clary smiled as she copied Jace's earlier words._

"_Good one," Jace said as he looked at Clary._

_She gave him one last smile before turning to her door. She heard Jace's footsteps click down the stairs. Clary turned the key to her small dorm._

**Author's Notes: FLUFF, FLUFF, SO MUCH FLUFF. As most of you can guess, I was feeling extra cute and decided to just make this chapter Clace-filled. I did proof read this chapter for any signs of Cammie, if I did miss some out I apologize 100x. I hope you all enjoyed it! Reviews are much appreciated (:**

**-Biiankah**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"He got you two ice-cream? That is so cute!" Maia bounced with excitement.

"It's not _tha_t cute," Simon shrugged his shoulders.

"I smell jealousy," Maia joked.

It was early Sunday morning and the trio were hanging out in Clary's dorm. They had splayed chip packets on the ground and bottles of Gatorade everywhere. Clary decided that she needed to inform her best friends of her night with Jace.

"I am not jealous," Simon rebutted, "What did you say his name was again, Clary?"

"Jace," Clary responded.

"Jace…" Simon trailed off.

"I don't remember his last name, why?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah Si, looking for a hot date?" Maia joked.

"No, it's just, he reminds me of this guy I used to know, Jace Wayland." Simon shrugged.

"How'd you know him?" Clary asked, obviously intrigued.

"You guys can't laugh, but remember that summer in the 10th grade I went away to visit my grandparents? Simon asked.

"Yeah..." The girls nodded.

"It wasn't to visit my grandparents," Simon looked down and fiddled with a bottle lid, "I went to band camp."

Maia covered her mouth with her hand and tried her best not to laugh. Clary was averting her eyes elsewhere and hoping not to look at Simon for the chance that she wouldn't be able to stop herself from crying with laughter.

"Okay, real nice." Simon nodded sarcastically, "Go ahead. You both know you're itching to laugh."

As if on cue, the girls burst out laughing. Their eyes crinkled and their hands pointing at Simon.

"Are- Are you, serious?" Maia burst out, desperate for air.

"Band camp?" Clary laughed. She could feel the tears coming on.

"I'll give you guys a second to compose yourselves." Simon excused himself and went to Clary's small book collection, hoping to find something to busy himself with.

His eyes landed on a book cover: City of Bones.

"Simon, okay, we're sorry." Clary got up and came over to give him a hug. Maia nodded and went around hugging him also.

"Good, you guys are mean. I hope you know that." Simon crossed his arms over his chest.

"We know," Maia agreed.

"I don't know why you're not laughing at Jace; he went to band camp too." Simon reminded her.

"True, but he never admitted it." Clary spoke.

Suddenly, the lock on the door rattled, startling the trio.

"Are we about to be robbed?" Simon said calmly.

"Not like there's much to take," Clary gestured to her dresser.

The three huddled and watched the door intently.

The lock stopped rattling and the doorknob began to turn. A tall, lean girl emerged from the small space and stopped in her tracks to face the three.

"Well, this is a quite a warm welcome," The girl said sarcastically. She had long dark hair that reached her hips, she was dressed in tight leather and her make-up complemented her face shape perfectly. It was only then Clary noticed that she had a lamp gripped firmly in her hand.

"Sorry, we thought you were going to rob us," Clary amended, carefully placing the lamp back on her bedside table.

"A robber with a key, interesting tactic." The girl replied.

"Uh, I'm Clary, I live here, and these are my friends," She motioned to the two, "Maia and Simon."

"I would say it's a pleasure to meet you, but you kinda scared the crap out of me." She smirked, "I'm Isabelle, but call me Izzy."

"Awesome, sorry for the mess. We'll clean it up." Clary apologized.

"Don't worry, I grew up with a brother, you haven't seen mess until you've walked into his room. Pitts of Hell." Izzy joked.

"So where have you been?" Simon piped up. He was referring to Isabelle's few days of absence.

Isabelle turned to face Simon. She was tall but so was he. He only stood a few inches higher.

"I don't believe that's any of your business, Simba." Izzy said sternly.

"It's Simon. Not Simba." He replied.

"I think Simba's better," Izzy smirked, "Look Clary, I love your friends, really, but when are they going?"

Clary turned to Maia and Simon who looked offended by her roommate's rude attitude.

"Don't worry, we were just leaving. Well, cya Clary,' Maia announced.

"Yeah, goodbye." Simon added.

Clary felt like a thousand bricks had just fallen in her stomach. "I'll call you guys," She called out after them.

Clary turned around and began picking up the mess they had made.

"So your friends seem nice," Izzy started.

"Really? _That's _what you thought?" Clary sounded in disbelief, "You should try to act like it next time."

"Sorry for snapping at them. I just had a few things happening and I didn't really want all the guests." She explained.

Clary wanted to ask what but she saw how Isabelle reacted to Simon. Did she really want to pry?

"Well, I hope it's all sorted out." Clary decided to say.

"I hope so too," Isabelle snorted, "So do you have a boyfriend?"

Clary stopped to look up at her roommate.

"You get right to the point, don't you?" Clary laughed.

"I'm practical. I don't spend time beating around the bush," Izzy shrugged, "So do you?"

"Uh, it's complicated." Clary went for. She couldn't call Jace her boyfriend, not yet anyway.

"What about your friend?" Izzy twirled a lock of her dark hair around her perfectly manicured fingers.

"Who? Simon?" Clary gasped.

"No, the dark brunette." Izzy replied sarcastically, "Yes, him. Is he?"

"You don't like him, do you?" Clary widened her eyes.

"He's cute. That's it." Izzy said, "He'd be fun to play around with."

Clary stood up and placed her hands on her hips, "Simon's my best friend, and he is not a toy. You can't 'play around' with him."

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "Fine," she began to flip through one of Clary's magazines.

Clary stood there for a moment comparing Simon, her best friend since forever, and Isabelle, her new found roommate. There wasn't much to compare. But Simon was in desperate need of a girlfriend. With Maia engaged and Clary kind of but not entirely involved with Jace, Simon was going to need another girl in his life.

Clary stirred for a moment, unsure of what to say. Could Isabelle offer Simon what he needed? "Do you, maybe want his number?"

Isabelle looked up and gave a small smirk, "Sure, why not?"

/

"What? His number!" Maia asked through the phone.

"It will be good for him. He needs a lady friend." Clary rebutted.

"He has one, two actually!" Maia responded.

"You know what I mean, Maia. It will be a good change for him."

"And you really think Isabelle; the snarky roommate is good for him?" Maia asked in disbelief.

"We have to give her a shot, okay? For Simon." Clary added.

"Ugh, fine," Maia groaned, "But when she breaks his heart you better be there."

Clary rolled her eyes, "That won't happen. Don't be such a pessimist."

"Whatever, I gotta go." Maia sounded into the receiver, "Just keep an eye on her."

"Yes Captain." Clary smiled as she ended the call.

She scanned around her room, Isabelle had dashed out a while ago and classes began tomorrow.

Clary lay on her bed, drumming her fingers against her stomach. She knew who she wanted to call.

_Really _wanted to call.

Clary stared at her phone. Maybe he'd call. She continued to think.

"Stuff it," She murmured as she reached for the phone.

"Hello?" A voice asked into the receiver.

"Jace, it's Clary. Wanna do something?" She hoped.

"Sure, my roommates being boring anyway. There's a screening of the new Bruce Willis movie, wanna check it out?" Jace asked.

"Sure," Clary wasn't a fan of cinemas but she wasn't exactly in the position to decline the offer, "Sound's fun," She said, hanging up.

/

The nearest cinema was a block away which was convenient. It was hardly occupied. A few teenagers, some kids.

When the two got their food and tickets they bustled into the dark room. Jace led Clary to the back row. She remembered what Maia had said to her when they were both attending St. Xavier's.

"_If he sits at the front of the cinema with you, he doesn't want to talk, at all." Maia explained._

"_If he sits in the middle, he wants to watch the movie but he wouldn't mind some talking,"_

"_What about the back?" Clary had asked._

"_The back is where Jordan and I always sit." Maia giggled, "It means all he wants to do it make out."_

Clary let the distracting thought cross her mind. Did Jace just want to make out?

"You okay?" Jace asked, looking at Clary.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry," She settled into her seat and tried to focus on the opening credits."

"I know what you're thinking," Jace whispered.

"You do?" Clary's eyes widened.

"Yeah, trust me; I'm thinking the exact same thing." He nodded.

Clary stared at Jace for a couple of seconds, "I don't think we're on the same page, what are you thinking?"

"That this is a screwy date. You don't take a girl to the movies for your first date." He explained.

_Date? This was a date?_

"Don't worry about it," Clary shrugged, "This is good." She leant back in her seat and occasionally ate some popcorn. Jace had wriggled his arm around her shoulders which helped her to relax.

She kept letting her mind wander back to that conversation years ago with Maia. What if Jace did just want to make out and they were both wasting time?

Clary looked up at Jace. He was watching the movie intently.

"Admiring the sight?" He smirked as he turned to face Clary.

She let out a small laugh, "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" He asked.

"Nothing, forget about it." Clary turned back to face the screen.

"Okay, you can tell me anything, just remember that." Jace reassuringly squeezed Clary's shoulder. The two stayed like that for the rest of the movie; Jace's arm wrapped around Clary and her head resting on his chest.

When the lights turned on they got up and left their seats. As the exited the cinema, Clary couldn't help but think about how wrong Maia was.  
"Well that was a pretty crappy movie, sorry to put you through that," Jace apologized.

"Don't worry, I was hardly watching." Clary smiled.

Jace slipped his hand in Clary's and they began their walk back to Juilliard.

"Excited for classes soon?" Jace asked her.

"Yep, I actually can't wait to have something to do." She nodded. Clary realised she didn't know what Jace was at Juilliard for. "So what classes are you taking?"

"Musical studies, and everything involving that." He explained.

_That explains Band Camp._ Clary thought.

"You?" he asked.

"'Visual arts and photography," She beamed.

"Awesome, if you ever need a model, I'm always available." He smiled, "I even do nudes."

Clary felt her cheeks redden, "Well that's very kind of you, and I'll keep that in mind."

"How's the search for the missing roommate?" He pondered.

"Well I finally met her, today actually. Her names Isabelle. She's very witty." Clary explained.

"Looks like you guys have something in common," Jace joked, "I can't wait to meet her."

Clary nodded and crossed the road with Jace's hand in hers.

"Oh hey, you should come to my dorm for a bit, I think my roommates asleep." Jace offered.

"Sounds like an idea." She agreed. When the two had finally stepped unto Jace's floor, he pulled Clary aside.

"You are so beautiful," He complimented her.

"Aww, you're really pretty also!" Clary joked.

"Hey, we're having a moment right now." He steadied himself.

Clary nodded and listened to Jace speak.

"I really like you Clary," He spoke, "I like hanging out with you and joking with you. I like everything about you."

Clary had a feeling where this conversation was going, and in a moment her guess was proven right.

Jace placed his hand against Clary's neck, carefully pulling her closer. Then he pressed his lips over hers. He traced his tongue against her bottom lip and she happily complied, their tongues fighting for dominance.

Clary had no idea how long the two would have stayed like that if not for the interruption. The door creaking open and Jace's roommate stepping out. Clary didn't notice him at first. Not until she heard her name leave his mouth.

"Clary?"

She quickly pulled away from Jace and stared at the man in the doorframe.

"Sebastian." Clary said wide-eyed, "You have got to be kidding."

**Author's Notes: Alas, the drama begins. I hope you guys loved reading that as much as I loved writing it. Please leave me your thoughts and or questions and I will very happily enjoy replying to each and every one of them. Thanks for reading! **

**-Bianca **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Thank you guys so much for the kind's reviews! I love love loved all of them.  
Cassandra Clare owns The Mortal Instruments Series.**

**Let's get down to business (;**

Chapter Five

Clary swore she stopped breathing for a few seconds. Sebastian. Sebastian freaking Verlac was standing only a metre away from her. The one guy she swore she would never see again. The one guy that broke Clary's heart into a million pieces and stomped on them was right in front of her.

"Sebastian," Clary choked out again.

Jace looked back and forth against the two, "So you guys know each other I take it?"

Clary blinked a few times, hoping this was just a dream. This can't be happening.

"Yeah, Clary and I, we used to, uh, date." Sebastian answered; he had his hand at the nape of his neck._ Date? _Clary thought_. We used to share an apartment! _

"Dated? Wow, well…" Jace trailed off. He could sense how awkward this was turning.

Clary looked down at her feet then back at the two boys.

"I-I need to get back to my dorm, I'll see you later?" She asked Jace shakily.

"Yeah, sure." He nodded. Jace reached for Clary's hand a planted a small kiss on her forehead, "I'll call you."

Clary nodded, biting her lip from anxiousness. She hurried up the stairs and rushed into her room.

"Whoa, a little harder and that door would have swung off its hinges," Isabelle snapped. She was sitting cross legged on her bed, painting her toenails a dark purple.

"Sorry," Clary began pacing across the floor. "Sebastian," She muttered to herself, "Sebastian."

Isabelle stopped painting her nails and looked up. "Is there something bothering you?" She asked.

"That would be an understatement," Clary mumbled sarcastically.

"Look," Isabelle said, getting up from her bed, "I'm new to this whole 'roommate thing' so I don't know how you want me to react,"

Clary released a sigh, "Okay," she started.

"Okay…" Isabelle pried.

"My boyfriend's roommate is my ex," Clary blurted out.

"I thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend?" Isabelle narrowed her heavily lined eyes.

"Well, I don't. He's the guy I'm kind of involved with but not entirely." Clary amended.

Isabelle analysed the situation for a second, "Right. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Izzy!" Clary snapped, "Why do you think I'm freaking out so much!"

"Alright, calm down. It can't be as bad as you think it is. He's just an ex, right?" Izzy asked, slightly worried.

Clary stopped pacing to run her fingers in her copper curls.

"Well, we used to live together," She gritted her teeth.

"Wow, and here I was thinking I was the most experienced in the room…" Isabelle crossed her arms.

"Izzy!"

"Sorry, not the time to make jokes." She shook her head.

Clary began massaging her forehead. She knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to storm into Jace's room and tell him everything. But how would he react?

"Maybe your ex has forgotten everything?" Isabelle pointed out.

"You didn't see Sebastian, he remembered." Clary shifted from foot to foot.

"Wait- Sebastian? You don't- No you can't mean Sebastian Verlac?" Isabelle gasped.

"Oh God, you know him too. Great." Clary groaned.

"Well, not personally. He's going to be in my acting class," Isabelle replied, "I've seen some of his commercials, he's fantastic."

Clary thought back to when she lived with Sebastian in their small apartment. He was trying to make it big in New York. He accepted any projects offered, commercials, advertisements, anything.

"_So Seb, what are you working on this week?" Clary had called from the kitchen._

"_I got an offer for a chocolate bar commercial." Sebastian replied._

"_That's great hun!" Clary said enthusiastically. _

"_Yeah, but it's not anything new." Sebastian was hunched over his laptop, searching for more job openings. _

"_It's still an opportunity that can't be missed." Clary pointed out as she strolled into the lounge room with two cups of steaming coffee._

"_It's still not enough," Sebastian snapped, "You wouldn't understand, Clary."_

_Clary stood still for a moment before forcefully placing his cup on the small coffee table. Hot liquid leaking down the side. _

"_Sorry to disappoint you," She said sarcastically as she left the room._

"_Clary…" Sebastian hollered, "Come back, I didn't mean it like that!"_

"_I know exactly how you meant it, Seb." Clary announced from their bedroom._

_Sebastian knocked on the locked door. "Clary," He murmured, "Clary, let me in."_

_Clary remained silent on the other side of the door._

"_Baby, I'm sorry. Let me in," Sebastian asked again._

_The door creaked open, revealing a small path of light. Sebastian stepped inside and found Clary seated at the edge of their bed. He sat down beside her and ran his fingers through her hair._

_Clary loved it when Sebastian did this. It always calmed her down._

"_Sebastian…." Clary whispered, "Don't. I'm mad at you."_

"_Not for long," He whispered back as he began to kiss her temple, cheek then eventually her lips. _

Clary snapped back to reality. That was the last thing she needed to be thinking of right now.

"Jeez, I still can't believe you dated, no lived with, Sebastian Verlac." Izzy muttered in disbelief.

"Trust me; it's not all it's worked up to be." Clary rolled her eyes.

"If you don't want him, I'll take him," Izzy smiled deviously.

"I thought you like Simon?" Clary asked.

"Liked," Izzy corrected her, "He didn't want to go out with me. Whatever, his loss."

"Simon? My Simon? Simon Lewis, right?" Clary checked.

"That would be him." Isabelle nodded. Clary couldn't believe that her nerdy friend, who was in the lamest band ever, who played dungeons and dragons in his spare time and had a craving for manga comics, didn't agree to go out with Isabelle. _Isabelle._

"He's probably just nervous," Clary nodded, "You should call him back."

"His girlfriend told me not too." Izzy said.

"Girlfriend?" Clary choked, "Simon doesn't have a girlfriend!"

"She told me otherwise," Izzy shrugged.

Clary thought back to her and Maia's conversation over the phone.

"Oh God, I promise you he doesn't have a girlfriend. Just, call him back." Clary asked, hopeful.

"Fine, I will later." Izzy agreed.

Clary really needed to have a talk with Maia, but in the mean time she needed to figure everything out with Sebastian and Jace.

/

Jace closed the door behind himself. He pulled his leather jacket off and threw it on his bed.

Sebastian watched him out of the corner of his eyes as he pretended to busy himself with a book.

"So, you and Clary," Jace started, trying to hide the jealousy in of his voice.

"Uh, yeah man." Sebastian nodded awkwardly.

"For how long?" Jace asked.

"Look Jace, it doesn't matter. I'm pretty sure Clary and I are over anyway." Sebastian scratched the back of his head.

"I know, I was just curious," Jace shrugged.

Sebastian nodded once more, "How, um, how serious are you guys?"

"Oh, uh, not that serious, you know. Just a casual thing." Jace bit the inside of his left cheek.

"Right." Sebastian shifted from foot to foot.

"You guys, never…" Jace mumbled, "You know…"

"Oh, um," Sebastian looked down at his feet.

Jace nodded in agreement. He understood completely.

"We don't need to talk about this," Sebastian shook his head.

"Right." Jace said firmly.

The two sat there awkwardly for the next few minutes.

"I should probably see Clary, make sure she's okay." Jace got up.

"Yeah, totally." Sebastian agreed.

Jace left the room and started for the stairs.

/

"It was serious, wasn't it?" Izzy asked.

"I guess so, we did live together." Clary reminded her.

"Right, yeah." Izzy nodded, "So that means you guys would have…"

"Would have what?" Clary asked.

"_Done the nasty_," Isabelle whispered.

"Oh," Clary widened her eyes, "Um, a few times, that's all."

"Sure," Izzy winked.

"Isabelle…" Clary groaned.

"I'm just saying that if I had a guy as sexy as that living with me, I wouldn't be able to contain myself," Izzy shrugged.

"Clary?" Jace's muffled voice called from outside.

Clary jumped suddenly and motioned to Izzy to keep it low. She opened the door and let him inside.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, sorry for leaving like that." Clary apologized.

"No don't worry about it," Jace smiled. But Clary couldn't _stop_ worrying about it. It being Sebastian.

Jace looked around and saw Izzy seated in the corner.

"Sorry- Did I interrupt something?" Jace asked.

"No don't mind me; I was just, uh, going to take pictures, in the hallway." Isabelle excused herself and gave a suggestive look at Clary.

"Your roommate seems nice," Jace laughed as she slipped out of the door.

"Yeah, she is," Clary agreed; _wish I could say the same for yours though._

"So…do you want to talk about it?" Jace asked as he moved closer to her.

"Do you really want to hear me talk about my relationship with Sebastian?" Clary raised an eyebrow.

"Well, not really, but if it helps you get over it-"Jace started.

"Jace, don't worry. I'm over it. Way over it." Clary assured him.

"That's good to hear." He replied as he pulled her into a hug.

Clary could feel a smiling pulling against her lips as she inhaled the warm scent of Jace.

"Jace," Clary murmured against his chest.

"Mmm?" He replied.

"You need to meet my friends," She said suddenly.

"Wow, meeting your friends? This is a whole lot more serious than I thought," He joked.

"You'll like them, and I really want to get out of here," Clary gestured to her bed, "I'll call them." Clary nodded as she pulled away from him.

Jace felt the heat radiating from Clary leave his body almost instantly.

"Okay, why not?" He smiled.

/

Jace held the door to Taki's open for Clary and Isabelle.

They rushed inside and were greeted with the smiling faces of Maia, Jordan and Simon.

The six exchanged greetings and introductions. Which included a round of "Hellos" and "Nice-to-meet-you's"

"We ordered everyone burgers, hope that's alright," Jordan said as he slung an arm around Maia.

Everyone nodded and sat quietly for the arrival of their food.

"Well, this is profoundly awkward." Simon muttered under his breath. He was seated next to Izzy who couldn't help shooting him a scorned look once in a while.

"Your meals," A waitress smiled as she placed six plates of burgers on their table.

Kaelie didn't look to be working tonight which helped Clary relax a lot more.

_At least one thing was going right. Simon was right this dinner was awkward._

Everyone began eating and focusing on anything but small talk. Clary couldn't help but notice Simon watching Jace constantly.

"So Jace, what did you do on your summer in the 10th grade?" Simon blurted out. Winning a few looks of confusion.

"Uh," Jace raised his eyebrows.

"Don't answer that, Simon was just kidding." Clary assured him, "Quite a joker, aren't we Si?"

Clary leant lower in her seat to kick Simon under the table but resulted in kicking Maia.

"Ow!" She cried out.

"Sorry, you know how I get them _leg spasms_," Clary apologized, hoping that Maia would understand what she was getting at.

"Right, those leg spasms you get," Maia nodded.

"You get leg spasms?" Izzy asked.

"Sometimes, when I feel stressed," Clary shot a look at Simon who swallowed his food quickly.

"Anyway, what are you studying at Juilliard for, Jace?" Jordan asked, hopeful to make conversation.

"Musical studies." Jace answered.

"Cool, what instrument do you play?" Jordan leant forward.

"Anything, mostly guitar," Jace shrugged.

"That's awesome. Me and Simon are part of this band, Millennium Lint-" Jordan started.

"Your band's name is Millennium Lint? What does that even mean?" Isabelle asked, slightly confused.

"Who knows," Jordan shrugged, "But I'm the lead singer and Simon's the bassist. We have a gig this weekend and we're in need of a lead guitarist. Interested?" Jordan's eyes blazed with excitement.

Clary perked up and turned to Jace. Her eyes were obviously telling him to accept the offer.

_Clary probably wants me to spend some time with her friends._ Jace thought.

Jace scratched the back of his neck; he looked around at everyone's anxious faces.

"Yeah, why not?" Jace agreed.

"Sweet," Jordan smiled. He pulled Simon and Jace into a discussion about the gig and rehearsals.

"Well that went well," Maia smiled.

"Thank God," Clary rolled her eyes.

"But what's she doing here?" Maia cocked her head in Isabelle's direction.

"Maia, she's my roommate, I want you guys to get along." Clary put her hands on her hips.

"Fine, ugh." Maia reluctantly agreed.

"Did you tell Isabelle that Simon has a girlfriend?" Clary asked her.

"I may have said something along those lines…" Maia trailed off, avoiding Clary's questioning glare.

"Maia! You said you would give her a shot!" Clary shook her head.

"I'm sorry but it was a spur of the moment. I saw Simon's phone ringing and I just took advantage of the situation," Maia explained.

"You're a bad person." Clary smiled wistfully.

"I know, it keeps me up at night." Maia winked, "Look, I'll talk to her now. Tell her everything."

"Good," Clary watched as her best friend moved across the booth to speak to her roommate.

Everyone was engaged in a conversation. Clary was content with sitting there, watching all her friend get to know each other.

As the evening rolled around, everyone agreed they needed to get back to their respectful homes. With a more eccentric clutter of goodbye's everyone left the small diner.

That night, Clary lay awake for many different reasons.

Sebastian.

Jace.

Classes.

Clary wasn't aware what time her body decided to give into the sleepy state and fall into a quiet slumber.

**Author's Notes: Please review. I'm really anxious as to know what you guys thought of this chapter! I'm nearing the end of school holidays ): so I won't be able to update as much as I'd like too. Please don't give up on me though!**

**Thank you so much reading! Bianca out. **


End file.
